La Part du Lion
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Avant d'être un noble larron, Robin a son histoire. Et il y a ce frère qu'il aime autant qu'il haït parce qu'il n'en est que le pale reflet sans substance.


**Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'accouchement avait été laborieux. La douleur cessait enfin et la reine laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller de soie. La sueur rendait son visage brillant et les cheveux collaient à sa peau. Elle haletait encore, essoufflée par l'effort. Le bébé pleurait, criait à pleins poumons et son cri était renvoyé en écho. Un deuxième bébé criait lui aussi. Ses pleurs étaient tout aussi perçants. Les bonnes placèrent les deux nouveau-nés dans les bras de la reine. Le roi se tenait bien droit, austère et dur, devant le grand lit en bois d'acajou. La reine donna le sein, apaisant ainsi ses enfants contre son cœur. Pourtant, la reine était loin de la joie qu'était supposée lui apporter cette naissance.

\- « Comment pouvez-vous donner naissance à deux bébés ?, accusa le roi.

\- Croyez bien que je n'ai aimé que vous, se justifia la reine.

\- Mensonge. Ce deuxième enfant en est la preuve et le fruit. Vos mœurs sont frivoles et décadentes... Grand mal m'a pris d'accepter votre main. »

Le visage de la reine se durcit et bien qu'attendrie par la tétée de ses enfants, elle défia son époux du regard.

\- « Ne me forcez pas à remettre en cause votre tendresse envers moi. J'ignore comment un deuxième enfant s'est introduit dans mes entrailles mais je puis vous assurer qu'aucun homme ne m'a jamais honorée si ce n'est vous.

\- Dans ce cas qu'allons-nous faire du second ?, demanda le roi d'une voix dur et froide. Je ne puis lasser penser que vous vous permettez quelconque frivolité une fois que j'ai le dos tourné. Par ailleurs, lequel héritera du royaume ? L'un doit mourir. »

La reine regarda les deux bébés assoupis sur son sein. Ils étaient identiques et il lui était impossible de déterminer lequel des deux avaient gagné le plus son affection en une existence si courte.

« Gardez celui qui est dans votre bras droit » s'impatienta le roi.

Le reine regarda le bébé niché dans son bras gauche. Il n'était pas si vilain avec ses joues rosées. Un duvet de cheveux poussait déjà sur sa tête et en devinait la teinte sombre. Ses yeux clos laissaient seulement voir ses longs cils et sa fine bouche surmontait un petit menton. Que la reine se désolait pour cet enfant.

* * *

Le jeune homme était vif et maniait l'épée avec aisance. Il soulevait l'arme d'une main assurée, fendait l'air et son épée croisait celle de son précepteur dans un bruit sourd.

« Écartez vos jambes afin d'assurer votre posture. » conseilla le maitre en levant l'épée au-dessus de son élève.

Ce dernier s'exécuta alors et attaqua son maitre de plus belle. Il s'évertuait à donner de grands coups d'épée d'un mouvement large, rendant son attaque prévisible. Le maitre esquiva sans difficulté et toucha la main de l'élève de la pointe de son épée. Ce dernier lâcha son arme qui chuta à terre. Il saisit sa main et quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le sol terreux de la cour.

\- « Il faut vous montrer plus fin, Prince Richard.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, fit-il avant de grogner de douleur.

\- Pleurer pour cette blessure sans conséquence n'est pas digne de vous. Je vous sais plus brave.

\- C'est mon échec qui me fait souffrir, non ma main », souffla Richard.

Il déchira un morceau de sa blouse et en banda sa main. Le tissu blanc rougit un peu de son sang. Richard reprit son souffle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ces derniers retombèrent de part et d'autre, habillant son front un peu haut. Ses sourcils toujours bas sur ses yeux lui donnaient un air soucieux ou résigné. Sa bouche fine trahissait à cet instant la hargne qu'il avait d'admettre sa défaite, bien qu'elle soit ici sans conséquences. Sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée s'accordait à ses épaules carrées. Il était d'apparence plaisante.

Richard se baissa pour ramasser son épée et la rangea soigneusement dans son fourreau.

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Je mettrai en pratique mes nouvelles connaissances dès l'aurore. Disposez. » déclara Richard.

Sa voix était encore haute mais elle gagnait en puissance et tendait à se faire plus rauque. Le maitre s'inclina devant le prince et disposa comme ce dernier le lui avait ordonné.

Richard rejoignit le corps du château dont les tours rondelettes habillaient les angles. Il passa par ses appartements et versa le contenu d'une carafe dans un récipient. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraiche et frotta ensuite son visage de ses mains pour chasser les traces de l'effort. Sa main avait fini de saigner mais restait rougie.

« Tu t'es encore blessé ? »

L'intonation était la même, le timbre était identique. Si Richard ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'il pensait tout haut.

« Oui, répondit Richard. Viens. »

Il sortit un petit poignard du meuble et se retourna. Le deuxième jeune homme était en tout point similaire à Richard. Il avait simplement fallu dompter ses cheveux qui tombaient en miroir à ceux de Richard, car ce jeune homme n'était cela : son reflet. La blouse de Richard était en partie déchirée pour fournir un bandage de fortune et son visage propre et humide ne donnait pas meilleure mine à son corps suintant de sueur. L'autre jeune homme était plus présentable avec une tenue complète bien que sobre et dépourvue de fioritures extravagantes.

« Le maitre m'a blessé pour me donner une leçon, expliqua Richard en tendant la main. Donne ta main, Robin. »

Robin se pinça les lèvres et se résolut à tendre sa main à son frère. Ce dernier examina sa propre blessure et entailla la main de son jumeau tout pareillement. Robin retira prestement sa main dont le sang coulait. Il plongea à son tour sa main dans l'eau froide, apaisant la brûlure de la coupure.

\- « Tu dois rejoindre Père à l'étable pour apprendre à monter, rappela Richard.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Robin en sortant sa main de l'eau.

\- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir voir le monde extérieur, fit-il avec envie.

\- Ma vie leur importe peu » fit Robin d'une voix monocorde.

Richard s'avança près de l'ouverture du mur de pierre. Le ciel était bleu, le temps était idéal pour une balade à cheval. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de cette fenêtre spartiate. Il était auréolé, baigné de lumière.

\- « Mère parle de nous marier, dit alors Richard. Tu penses à te marier toi ?

\- Je ne marierai pas. Tu épousera une fille de haute naissance et je ferais figure d'époux lorsque tu le désireras. »

Richard se tourna vers son frère, haussant les sourcils de surprise.

\- « Nous avons pourtant deux corps. Nous avons deux cœurs. J'ose croire que tu épouseras toi aussi quelqu'un qui te sied.

\- Je dois pourtant rester dans tes pas, rappela Robin avec raison.

\- Ce n'est que pour déjouer le mauvais sort.

\- Je suis la damnation qu'il faut occire. J'aurais dû mourir.

\- Moi je suis content que tu sois là, fit Richard d'un ton plus léger. Sinon qui aurait blessé le garde chauve avec un tisonnier ? Qui aurait aspergé la cuisinière de vin ? Qui aurait fait croire à la dame de compagnie qu'elle perdait la tête ? »

Robin sourit faiblement, se rappelant ces pitreries menées avec son frère. Richard savait toujours trouver les mots. Et il était vrai que jouer des tours aux serviteurs du château restait un amusement de tous les instants.

\- « Tu devrais y aller, le pressa Richard. Père n'aime pas les retards.

\- A tout à l'heure.

\- Fais attention à toi, mon prince. »

Richard s'inclina devant son frère qui endossait alors son identité. Robin quitta la pièce mais pour tous, c'était Richard qui se rendait à son cours d'équitation.

Richard se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il somnolait en toute quiétude quand quelque chose se fit entendre : des rires et des cris. Il longea les murs et s'approcha doucement des bruits. Il hasarda un œil à travers la meurtrière et observa les jeunes gens en train de se courir après, aux pieds du château. Ces loisirs d'oisiveté lui restaient interdits il trouvait alors son amusement dans la contemplation de la joie d'autrui.

Le prince les regarda avec jalousie. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à la simplicité, il était né pour gouverner. Il s'imagina alors parmi ces gens, jouant avec eux, insouciant de la couronne et heureux de sa vie.

* * *

Le maitre d'armes s'énervait de l'incompétence de son apprenti. Ce dernier était aujourd'hui d'une compétence triste et rageante. A croire qu'il n'avait rien retenu de leur dernière leçon. Il agitait l'épée au hasard, sans tenter de deviner l'intention de son adversaire, sans parvenir à passer sous sa garde.

« Ressaisissez-vous, Sir ! » s'exaspéra le maitre.

Mais Richard ne s'en sentit pas ragaillardi. En voulant esquiver le sifflement de l'arme de son maitre, il recula et manqua de trébucher.

\- « Il suffit, exigea le prince.

\- Croyez-vous que votre ennemi vous fera grâce sur le champ de bataille ?

\- Je suis fatigué. J'exige un répit. »

Le prince jeta son épée à terre, excédé qu'on défie ainsi son autorité. Mais le maitre ignorait que cet homme en tout point semblable à Richard par le trait, était Robin. Et Robin n'avait jamais affectionné les combats à l'épée.

Des soldats passèrent afin d'effectuer leurs exercices dans la cour basse du château. Les flèches se bousculaient dans l'étroit carquois, cahotés par les déplacement de leurs archers. Ils tenaient fermement leurs arcs à la main. Robin regarda avec envie la ligne fine de l'arme qui, bien que légère et d'apparence gracile, restait mortelle.

\- « Ne pourrais-je pas essayer l'arc ?

\- L'épée est l'arme noble par excellence, Sir, déclara le maître d'armes d'un air pincé. L'arc n'est pas digne de votre rang. On a jamais vu un prince tirer à l'arc.

\- Pourtant je puis vous abattre à distance sans que vous pussiez dégainer votre épée, pointa Robin avec justesse.

\- Soit, concéda-t-il à regret. Mais vous vous devez de maitriser l'épée.

\- Si je suis apte à manier plusieurs armes, cela ne pourra qu'assurer ma survie. »

Le maitre d'armes acquiesça et arrêta un soldat afin que ce dernier se sépare de son arc quelques instants pour satisfaire le désir futile du prince. Robin remercia le soldat pour sa gentillesse, bien qu'il ait conscience que ce dernier y soit obligé. Robin prit l'arc et en ressentit une immense joie. Il encocha sa flèche, suivant les conseils de l'archer. Il banda l'arc avec difficulté, surprit par la rigidité de la corde. Il monta sa main à sa joue et son œil suivit l'alignement de la flèche, désignant la cible. L'archer l'invita à la prudence mais le prince était plus confiant. Le maitre d'armes vit Richard décocher sa première flèche. La flèche siffla et se ficha une dizaine de mètres plus loin dans une meule de foin. La flèche rencontra le fer de la fourche fiché dans le foin et tinta. Robin abaissa l'arc, satisfait de ce premier essai fructueux. Mais avant que le maitre d'armes ne réprimande sa folie, l'archer s'écria :

« Sir, vous avez des prédispositions pour l'arc ! Tirer de si loin, même pour un archer confirmé, est une tâche ardue ! »

Le maitre d'armes attribuait cette réussite à un coup de chance. Mais Robin était fier d'exceller pour une fois en son nom, sans que son frère l'eut devancé et récolté tous les lauriers.

* * *

Le roi s'évertuait à instruire son héritier sur la nécessité des taxes. Il lui expliquait comment tenir les rennes du pays, lui étayait les rouages de cette savante mécanique des classes. Cependant, Richard n'y comprenait rien. Non pas qu'il ne fut pas doté d'intelligence, il était simplement désintéressé et, de ce fait, il ne retenait aucune connaissance que son géniteur tentait de lui inculquer.

\- « Il serait plus judicieux d'apprendre tout ceci à Robin, lança Richard.

\- Ne prononcez jamais son nom ! » le réprimanda le roi en donnant un coup rageur sur la table.

Richard avait l'impression d'avoir dit une immondice et il s'offusquait qu'on ignore ainsi l'existence même de son jumeau.

\- « Je dis juste qu'il serait plus judicieux d'apprendre tout ceci...à la bonne personne reformula Richard avec tact.

\- Il n'est rien de plus que ce que vous êtes, rappela le roi. Il ne sait rien que vous ne connaissiez, ne fait que vous ne sachiez exécuter.

\- Il démontre ses propres aptitudes, défendit le prince avec assurance. Il ferait un héritier plus digne que moi si vous le laissiez faire ses preuves.

\- Vous avez été élevé pour être mon héritier.

\- Je n'en ai cure, Père !, s'insurgea Richard. Le royaume est important à mes yeux mais je me plais à me battre pour lui, non manière la baguette sur une chaise poussiéreuse.

\- Je ne tolérerai pas telle insolence ! » s'emporta le roi.

Le roi se pencha par-dessus le bureau, dominant son fils, l'incitant au silence. Son héritier cependant soutint son regard et se leva, se faisant alors plus grand que son géniteur.

« Dans ce cas, je me retire. » décréta Richard d'un ton froid.

Le prince tourna les talons, claquant la porte avec force derrière lui. Le bruit raisonna dans la pièce au haut plafond, impressionnant et raisonnant, comme un glas.

* * *

Richard serra les dents. L'aiguille au bout du manche de bois transperçait sa peau pour y déposer une infirme goutte noire. Sa peau rougissait, meurtrie par cette agression sans cesse répétée. L'aiguille, assoiffée d'encre, se retira de sa peau. Le tatoueur essuya la peau d'un mouchoir. La pointe d'argent étancha sa soif dans l'encrier avant d'à nouveau transpercer sa peau. Le tatoueur apposa sa main sur le bras de Richard et ajusta l'aiguille contre le creux du pouce et de son index. Il donna quelques petits coups successifs pour déposer l'encre sous l'épiderme.

Richard détendit ses doigts avant de les replier dans sa paume. La douleur n'était pas insupportable mais délicieusement déplaisante et son bras se serait bien dérobé à ce supplice de sa propre initiative. Le tatoueur remarqua sa mine crispée et il posa l'aiguille sur la table. Richard lâcha un soupir soulagé. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

\- « Pas trop mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas insurmontable, concéda Richard.

\- La douleur fait partie du tatouage. » sourit le tatoueur.

Ses yeux en amandes se plissèrent, rieurs. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air hagard de l'heure du lever. Richard ramena son bras devant ses yeux pour détailler le motif qui commençait à apparaître.

« Qui t'a fait ce tatouage ? » demanda le prince.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête la fleur de magnolia sur la poitrine nue de ce tatoueur frêle et élancé. La fleur s'épanouissait sur sa peau, les pétales d'un doux rose.

\- « Moi, répondit le tatoueur avec une certaine fierté. Mais la douleur est moindre quand on est son propre bourreau.

\- Il y en a encore pour longtemps ?, demanda Richard.

\- Seulement si vous continuez à vouloir me gaver. »

Le tatoueur manipula les deux fines baguettes avec aisance et attrapa avec finesse quelques lamelles de porc et d'omelette qui se trouvaient dans son assiette. Il porta la bouchée à ses lèvres, non mécontent de cette pause gustative.

« Reprenez je vous prie. », dit Richard en tendant son bras.

Le tatoueur s'empressa d'avaler quelques bouchées de plus à la hâte avant de reprendre son ouvrage.

\- « J'ai omis de demander votre nom, s'excusa Richard en serrant les dents.

\- Mon nom est un secret que je garde mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mushu, répondit distraitement le tatoueur en reprenant sa tâche.

\- Ce surnom est étrange.

\- Pas plus que le client anonyme que vous êtes. »

Richard se tut et serra les dents d'autant plus, sentant l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa chair pour la teindre.

* * *

Robin brandit son bras rougi sous le nez de son frère princier. Une bannière noire ornait désormais son bras, laissant un lion blanc rugissant en son cœur. Il était furieux.

\- « Comment as-tu pu souiller ton corps sans m'en avertir ? Tout ce qui marque ton corps marque aussi le mien, accusa Robin la mâchoire serrée.

\- Je voulais porter le blason de notre royaume sur le bras que je lève en son nom, se défendit Richard. J'ai oublié que tu devrais porter la même marque.

\- Tu as ''oublié'' ?, s'emporta son frère de l'ombre. On ne cesse de me rappeler que je ne puis être que toi et toi tu ''oublies'' ?! Quel bonheur ce doit être d'avoir ton insouciance ! »

Richard était dans la fleur de l'âge et ce tatouage à son bras représentait alors le douloureux poids de la couronne, de ses responsabilités mais aussi de sa dévotion. S'il n'aimait guère la gestion du pays, il y était profondément attaché.

\- « Je m'excuse, se désola sincèrement Richard en posant une main sur son cœur. Tu es mon frère, non mon reflet et en dépit de tout ce que dit Père, tu es unique à mes yeux. Et malgré les années, je peine à te voir comme une simple réplique de moi.

\- N'oublie jamais que nous sommes un, reprit Robin d'une voix plus posée mais néanmoins dure. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à me faire marquer le corps de la devise du royaume. »

Richard sourit à son frère, reconnaissant que ce dernier ne lui tienne pas rigueur de sa petite folie. Pourtant, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son frère, Robin ne pouvait l'empêcher de le haïr.

* * *

Richard observait à travers les meurtrières de la forteresse. Des cibles avaient été installées ici et là sur la muraille, constituant un incroyable terrain de jeu pour un archer. Un autre Richard se trouvait aux pieds de la muraille, un carquois sur ses épaules. Robin endossait alors sans amertume le rôle du prince héritier.

Richard regarda son frère bander son arc dans un geste maitrisé et décocher ses flèches les unes à la suite des autres. A le regarder, la chose semblait aisée. Il écoutait à peine les conseils de l'archer chargé de lui enseigner cet art, tout à sa joie que suscitait le tir. La flèche sifflait et partait si vite qu'il était impossible pour l'œil de la suivre. On entendait tout juste la pointe se figer dans la cible. Richard regarda son frère avec admiration, appréciant également cette solitude qui lui était alors accordée.

Il suivit l'entrainement de Robin avec autant d'assiduité de le lui permettait l'étroitesse des meurtrière. Il longeait la muraille en quête d'un meilleur point de vue, cherchant à pouvoir admirer son frère bander l'arc et contempler la flèche atteindre encore et encore le cœur de la cible.

Robin revint deux heures plus tard, ayant épuisé les cibles proposées. Il trouva les appartements de Richard et posa son arc sur la table. Un fin sourire de fierté étirait ses lèvres.

\- « Tu ne cesses de t'améliorer !, le félicita Richard. Tu deviendras le meilleur archer du siècle !

\- Tu me surestimes.

\- Tu as tiré une flèche dans l'œil de la cible et tu as renouvelé cette prouesse en transperçant ta flèche !, insista son frère. Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant.

\- Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire, fit Robin en passant une main sur sa nuque, gêné.

\- Un jour viendra où ceci s'appellera 'faire un robin' » assura Richard.

Robin se racla la gorge. S'il pouvait lui-même endosser son propre nom, ceci serait déjà un prestige à ses yeux.

* * *

Le roi ouvrit la porte des appartements de son fils. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver Richard accompagné de son frère.

« Lequel est Richard ? »

Le visage de Robin se crispa, blessé de ne pas être reconnu par son propre géniteur. Richard baissa les yeux et risqua un œil à son jumeau, soucieux de la blessure de cette question.

« Moi. » souffla alors Richard en s'avançant d'un pas.

Il se redressa et défia son père du regard. Le roi ne s'en formalisa pas et formula l'objet de sa visite :

\- « Vous devez vous investir davantage dans les affaires du royaume, Richard.

\- Votre insistance ne me rendra pas plus propice à gérer le tri de ces parchemins, se braqua son fils.

\- Vous êtes né pour être mon héritier. Vous ne serez pas de la chair à canon.

\- Ma naissance ne dépend pas de moi. Mon existence si.

\- Vous déviez votre roi ?, interrogea le seigneur de ces terres.

\- Simplement vous, _Père_. »

Richard serra les dents et cracha son dernier mot avec une haine certaine. Sentant son frère prompt à dégrader la situation, Robin intervint :

\- « Père, vous devriez...

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de l'ombre de Richard » gronda le roi.

Le roi fit volte-face et écrasa son poing sur la mâchoire de Robin. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, accusant la violence du coup. Il resta sans voix, sous le choc. Puis il partit dans une pièce adjacente afin de se soustraire au roi et à cette conversation à laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de prendre part.

Richard le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Robin se massait la mâchoire, ruminant sa haine et sa rancœur.

\- « Tu ne dois pas te formaliser de ce que dit notre père. Son jugement est toujours obscur.

\- Je maudis le sort de nous avoir maudit ainsi.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu cette impression, déclara Richard.

\- Il est aisé de ne pas voir cette malédiction quand on est le plus choyé !, hurla Robin avec haine.

\- Ma situation n'est pas plus favorable, confia Richard avec calme. J'exècre la couronne. Je préfèrerais me faire chevalier et mourir pour le royaume.

\- Si tu étais mort, si nous n'étions qu'un, mon dessein serait moins fâcheux ! »

Robin serra les dents et son poing se crispa, ses jointures se firent douloureuses et ses ongles meurtrirent la paume de sa main. Richard quitta la pièce, ne comprenant pas ce frère qui lui ressemblait tant.

* * *

Robin posa ses deux mains sur la pierre de la muraille et regarda la silhouette encapuchonnée sortir du château. Richard multipliait ces petites escapades en quête de liberté et d'anonymat. L'âge adulte ne l'avait pas rendu plus sage.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Robin qui ne se laissa pas attendrir par ce doux geste de sa mère. La reine caressa la joue de son fils dont la peau douce était à présent habillée par la barbe. Les sourcils de son deuxième fils étaient froncés et la colère se lisait sans mal sur son visage.

\- « Pardonne à ton père ses erreurs.

\- Comment une ombre pourrait être blessé par les mots ?, répliqua Robin, amer.

\- C'est un bon roi mais un mauvais père. J'ai toujours su te reconnaître.

\- Vous êtes la seule à le pouvoir.

\- Un jour, quelqu'un verra Robin, assura sa mère. Je t'ai donné ce nom pour te porter chance et contrer le malheur de ta naissance. »

La reine se blâma silencieusement d'avoir proposé cet arrangement au roi. Plutôt que de voir un de ses fils mourir, elle avait préféré fondre l'existence de l'un dans celle de l'autre. Elle caressa la joue de son fils, n'osant le prendre dans ses bras. C'était un homme à présent et non un bambin que l'on console contre son sein.

* * *

Richard ôta sa capuche et franchit la porte en tant qu'un homme simple, dépourvu de titre de noblesse. Il avait emprunté une blouse blanche et légère à un des serviteurs du château. Il prit place autour d'une table, retrouvant quelques compagnons de beuverie. Le peuple lui rappelait l'humilité de son existence, bien que princière. Il appréciait les petites gens et leurs histoires et se montraient toujours à l'écoute.

Ce soir, un soldat racontait ses exploits. Tous savaient qu'il devait glorifier les faits mais l'histoire n'en restait pas moins palpitante. Richard prit une choppe de bière et en but quelques gorgées. Un paysan se moqua du soldat, déclenchant l'hilarité général. Richard y alla de son commentaire. A cette heure si tardive, entre l'alcool et la fatigue, l'atmosphère était légère.

Richard ne remarqua pas les deux visages guetter par la petite fenêtre de la porte de la taverne. Il tendit sa choppe pour se faire resservir. De l'autre côté de la porte, une femme gracile, aux cheveux blonds en chignon, assurait à la deuxième que cet homme au tatouage de lion était son True Love. Richard, ne soupçonnant l'intérêt qu'il pouvait susciter, croisa ensuite les bras sur la table et se joignit de nouveau à la conversation de sa table.

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit tout en grand mais le bruit continu des voix et des rires couvraient aisément l'ouverture de la porte. Une jeune femme se tenait dans l'encadrement, le cœur battant. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène ruisselaient sur ses épaules pour lécher sa poitrine et l'étoffe nacrée de la robe qui la couvrait. Elle hésita à pénétrer dans la taverne, elle hésita à le rencontrer. Puis la peur eut raison d'elle et elle partit en courant. Regina s'enfuit, renonçant à rencontrer cet homme désigné par la poussière de Tinkerbell.

* * *

Richard était revenu, ivre de sa soirée et de l'alcool à profusion. Il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et sa respiration bruyante attestait, en dépit de l'immobilité apparente de son corps, que la vie l'habitait toujours.

Le soleil eut raison de son repos et le prince se redressa difficilement. Ses yeux accusèrent la lumière solaire et se plissèrent. L'alcool coulait encore dans ses veines, son esprit était encore brumeux et son corps lourd et difficile à mouvoir. Il se prit son visage entre ses mains, le crâne douloureux.

Robin était déjà apprêté et d'une mine bien mieux portante que celle de son jumeau.

\- « Père t'a demandé pour t'enseigner encore l'art du maniement du royaume, fit Robin goguenard.

\- Dis-lui d'annuler, le pria Richard la bouche pâteuse.

\- Il a insisté et tient à cette leçon.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Il le faudra pourtant, lui fit remarquer Robin.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller à ma place. »

Richard leva son regard encore endormi vers son frère.

\- « Père ne sait pas nous différencier. Une tenue d'or et d'argent et te voilà Richard.

\- Non, refusa Robin. Ceci ne ferait que nous attirer des ennuis.

\- Il ne verra rien..., assura Richard dans un souffle.

\- Je refuse.

\- Tu pourrais... »

Robin se leva violemment, faisant chuter la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Richard lui rappelait malgré lui l'infortune et l'insignifiance de sa vie.

* * *

Cela faisait près d'un an que Robin n'avait pas pu mettre un pied en dehors de ses appartements. Sa cellule était spacieuse et d'apparence agréable mais il supportait de moins en moins cet enfermement. Il guettait le retour de Richard, priant pour qu'il ne fut pas mort au combat. Le prince héritier avait fini par rejoindre les troupes et ceci avait gonflé la vaillance des hommes et la confiance du peuple. Cependant, ceci condamnait Robin à vivre reclus.

Le son des cors et des trompettes l'attira mais ses fenêtres de lui permettaient pas d'identifier l'identité des invités au château.

Il dut prendre encore son mal en patience. Les minutes n'avaient jamais semblé si longues. Le mécanisme de sa porte se déverrouilla et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Richard. L'armure qui le protégeait avait été éprouvée et le métal n'était plus aussi étincelant que le jour de son départ. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient plus longs et sa peau était grasse et crasseuse. Son visage était néanmoins heureux et on le devinait en pleine allégresse. Robin était tout au plus soulagé. Cette vie entre quatre murs l'avait éteint.

\- « Nous avons gagné la guerre !, s'écria Richard avec fierté.

\- Tu m'en vois heureux, fut Robin d'une voix monocorde.

\- Les hommes chantent que je me bat comme dix hommes ! »

Il entonna alors son louange mélodieux :

« Richard pourfend de son épée

L'ennemi à ses pieds.

Il nous protège

Mais c'est vous qu'il assiège !

Servez en son nom,

Richard cœur de lion ! »

Le prince glorieux attendait l'approbation de son jumeau mais ceci ne vient pas. Robin se s'émut pas de ces vers élogieux.

« Quels poètes.. », commenta-t-il amer.

Son frère se battait pour le royaume et pendant tout ce temps, Robin était enclavé dans les murs de sa propre demeure.

\- « J'attendais plus d'enthousiasme de ta part.

\- Je serais plus heureux de ton retour si ton départ ne m'avait pas rendu prisonnier, gronda Robin.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

\- Tu es hilarant de bêtises, toi le fils prodige, railla Robin.

\- Calme-toi, le reprit Richard.

\- J'en ai assez. »

Robin poussa violemment son frère, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Le poids de l'armure l'entraina encore mais le prince se reprit. Robin lui donna un coup de poing au visage lui faisant saigner la lèvre.

« Je devrais aussi me fendre la lèvre ? » lui lança Robin avec colère.

Robin avait tellement ruminé sa colère qu'il ne pouvait plus la taire. Richard prit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas décrochée. Il rendit son coup à son frère, histoire de faire bonne mesure. La bataille s'intensifia et les coups se faisaient de plus en plus fourbes. Ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers. Cette bataille d'apparence enfantine était trompeuse : ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups. Robin essuya son nez en sang tandis que son jumeau massait sa main endolorie.

\- « Déterminé à ne pas user de ta lame contre moi ?, le défia Robin en désignant l'épée de Richard à sa taille.

\- Nul besoin d'armes pour te battre, mon frère. »

Richard sortit l'épée de son fourreau et la jeta au loin. La lame tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de pierre. Ils reprirent leur bataille, les coups pleuvaient et meurtrissaient leurs corps. Richard donna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Robin, bien que la manœuvre soit peu facilitée par sa lourde armure. Robin se leva violemment et lui asséna un coup au menton. Ceci désorienta suffisamment Richard pour que Robin puisse tenter de le plaquer au sol. Cependant, Richard préféra reculer pour ne pas plier. Se faisant, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Les bords étaient trop larges pour qu'il puisse s'y retenir.

Richard lança un regard implorant à son frère. Mais son corps basculait déjà, emporté par son poids. Robin tendit sa main et le loupa de peu. Richard bascula par l'ouverture et disparut. Robin accourut pour essayer encore de le rattraper mais il avait déjà sombré. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la chute de son corps. Richard s'écrasa sur le sol, se rompant la nuque. Robin resta tétanisé par l'effroi de sa chute. Richard ne bougeait plus. Robin ne sentait même plus le sang couler sur son visage. Le temps s'était figé, arrêté en même temps que le cœur de Richard.

Richard était mort et lui, Robin, simple doublure du prince devrait alors mourir. Richard était étendu mort en contrebas mais Robin avait l'impression de s'être tué lui-même car c'est lui qu'il détestait vraiment. Il ne pourrait jamais effacer la mort de son frère mais il pouvait encore effacer le dessein funeste qui se dessinait pour lui. Robin se rua dans l'armoire de son frère et lui déroba une riche tenue. Il se rasa sommairement et se mouilla les cheveux pour faire croire qu'il venait de faire sa toilette. Il copia habillement les mimiques de Richard, comme il le faisait par jeu, comme il s'était dû de le faire par nécessité de sa situation.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et ces battements assourdissants lui rappelaient douloureusement qu'il était en vie. Il essaya de paraître assuré, fier de son retour de guerre, comme l'était Richard, comme le fut Richard. Puis, il sortit de ses appartements.

Il est difficile de traduire avec justesse la culpabilité qui l'accablait alors car il endossait l'identité d'un mort pour sa survie. Il se sentait odieux et égoïste mais l'instinct de préservation est le plus fort des désirs. Il essaya de répondre aux serviteurs qui le félicitait d'une voix légère mais sa voix mourait dans sa gorge. Il se contenta de sourires de gratitude. Recevoir des éloges destinés à son frère dont le corps était encore chaud l'écœurait. Il était dégoûté de sa personne.

Il trouva l'air de la cour et il attrapa les rennes du cheval de Richard. Étant dans la peau du héros du royaume, nul n'osa l'ennuyer de questions hasardeuses et le cheval quitta l'enceinte du château d'un pas léger. Le cœur de Robin se serra jusqu'à devenir poussière. Il se maudissait d'être couard au point de fuir les conséquences de ce fratricide. Il passa les portes et pressa l'allure de sa monture qui prit le galop pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce lieux de tous les maux.

* * *

Il avait entendu les échos de l'enterrement du prince Richard. Il avait eu l'impression que c'était son corps qu'on avait mis en terre. Il vivait de ses larcins et ne s'attardait jamais à discuter avec les gens qui croisaient sa route. Il s'imposait cette solitude pour se punir. Et à présent que Richard était mort, Robin n'avait plus d'existence aux yeux du monde. Il errait au gré de ses pas, fuyant sans cesse.

Il apercevait parfois Richard, dans le reflet de l'onde, dans l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il baissait alors les yeux, honteux et triste. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Le vide immense qu'il ressentait ne lui laissait aucun répit et sa souffrance était continuelle. Il ne cherchait pas à oublier car il savait cette tentative futile et blasphématoire.

Les mois passèrent et sa vie était toujours aussi solitaire. Robin s'échappa à travers la forêt. Il abandonna son cheval et les hommes qui le poursuivaient suivirent sa monture. Il aperçut la tourelle d'un quelconque château à travers la verdure et décida de s'y rendre. Il savait les nobles voyageurs aussi, le château était peut-être vide et habitable. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les arbres et se colla dos au mur de la forteresse. Il s'engouffra dans une brèche de la muraille. Il se pencha prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil minutieux. La cour était déserte, la muraille dépourvue de gardes. La végétation folle et les arbres épais attestait d'un long abandon. Il se redressa et détailla l'architecture de ce château moins glorieuse que ceux qu'il avait connus. Il tourna doucement dans le cœur de la cour pour prendre connaissance de l'agencement des bâtiments. A en juger par son emplacement peu stratégique, il devait s'agir d'un château de plaisance.

« Gertrude, ne craignez rien : je vous laisserai vous battre. »

Robin se hâta d'aller se percher dans l'immense chêne qui avait poussé dans la cour large de ce château. Les branches touffues cachèrent sans mal le hors-la-loi qui l'avait choisi comme perchoir. Nul ne l'avait vu.

Robin observa les deux femmes discuter. L'une d'elle était petite et replète. Elle était tout en rondeur et ressemblait un peu à une friandise. On la devinait un peu brut de pomme car elle répondit sans détour à la femme qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière rit de la franchise de Gertrude.

« Marianne, votre arrogance vous perdra ! » la mit en garde Gertrude, avant de rire à son tour.

Elle tendirent une corde entre deux arbres jeunes, hissant un filet de fortune. Elles avaient chacune une raquette de jeu de paume. Robin ferma les yeux, soupira et cala sa tête contre le tronc du chêne : il devrait rester dans les hauteurs pendant des heures.

Il reporta son attention sur Marianne. Il se baissa un peu plus pour apercevoir son visage et en apprécier les traits. Elle était d'un physique avantageux et on ne doutait pas que les hommes se pressaient pour obtenir ses faveurs. Mais Robin cherchait à apercevoir son visage. Malheureusement, Marianne faisait face à Gertrude et tournait délibérément le dos au grand chêne sur lequel Robin était perché.

Elles entamèrent leur partie, se renvoyant la balle avec force. Elles couraient de part et d'autre de leur parcelle de terrain, attrapant un pan de leur longue robe pour ne pas freiner ou entraver leur course pour rattraper la balle.

« Tenez ! » s'écria Gertrude en frappant la balle.

Marianne se donna du mal mais la balle lui échappa tout de même. Celle-ci roula jusqu'aux racines du grand chêne. Marianne ramassa la balle et une brindille tomba du chêne, atterrissant tout près d'elle. Elle leva la tête et chercha ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué sa chute. Elle guetta du mouvement dans les branches.

\- « Que faites-vous, Marianne ?, s'impatienta Gertrude. Seriez-vous une poule mouillée ?

\- J'ai cru voir quelque chose dans les branches » cria Marianne en réponse.

Elle posa une main sur le tronc du chêne et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de mieux discerner le cœur de son épaisse frondaison.

\- « Laissez donc cet oiseau en paix !

\- J'arrive » fit Marianne en renonçant.

Pourtant si elle avait encore insisté, elle aurait aperçu ce grand oiseau dépourvu de plumes dans les branches. Robin avait cherché à se hisser au plus haut, éprouvant les jeunes branches de son poids. Il reprit sa respiration, soulagé de ne pas avoir été surpris.

Par ailleurs, ceci lui avait permis d'apercevoir le visage de Marianne. Sa peau était basanée de nature sans que le soleil ait besoin de la dorer. Ses longs cheveux d'une teinte foncée ruisselaient autour d'un visage fin et ovale. Des sourcils bien dessinés surmontaient ses yeux brillants, malicieux et vifs d'une couleur marron. Son nez était légèrement épaté, lui donnant une certaine rondeur sympathique. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et rieuses.

\- « Le prince Jean aurait pu vous offrir un château mieux entretenu, commenta Gertrude.

\- Il n'a jamais débordé d'affection à mon égard, lui fit remarquer Marianne.

\- Il aurait tout de même pu donner quelque chose de mieux que cette ruine ! »

Le regard outré de Gertrude fit rire Marianne. La partie reprit et Robin dut rester dans les hauteurs. Il resta encore jusqu'à ce que le jour tombe puis, une fois qu'il fut assuré que l'endroit était dépourvu de gardes, il se laissa tomber au pied du chêne, entrainant quelques feuilles et brindilles dans son sillage. Il courut d'un pas silencieux jusqu'à l'abri d'une galerie. Puis il partit à l'aveuglette.

Le château était modeste et de taille moyenne mais les pièces n'en restaient pas moins nombreuses. Il repéra la lumière qui attestait de la présence des résidents. Il partit alors dans la direction opposée, dans une aile visiblement non habitée. En y pénétrant, il prit conscience de la raison : la toiture était morcelée et laissait deviner le ciel étoilé. Robin ne se plaignit pas des circonstances. Il s'allongea sur le sol dur et froid et croisa les bras. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit ainsi.

…...

Il fut réveillé par le chant des oiseaux à sa fenêtre ainsi que par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il s'assit, le dos raide à cause de la rudesse de ce sol inhospitalier. Il entendit encore des voix voix qu'il reconnut comme celles de Gertrude et de Marianne qu'il avait entendues la veille. Ne pouvant pas fuir sans être pris, il s'abandonna à son écoute qui constituait sa seule activité plaisante dans cette pièce qu'il lui faudrait occuper pour la journée.

Gertrude et Marianne parlaient de prétendants, d'un ton léger. Elles s'amusaient à plaisanter sur le physique de cet homme, le couvrant de qualités ou de détails physiques aussi multiples que contradictoires. Robin osa s'aventurer à jeter un œil aux deux femmes. Gertrude se proposait d'aller chercher quelques rafraichissements et s'éclipsa alors, laissant Marianne seule dans le jardin.

Robin vit son visage s'éteindre, comme si toute joie venait de la quitter. Elle marcha dans l'ombrage du grand chêne. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses branches. Robin ne put s'empêcher de penser que son existence en tant que doublure de Richard devait ressembler à cela.

Gertrude revint avec des coupes d'eau ainsi que des petits gâteaux dans la poche du tablier blanc qui couvrait sa robe. La dame de compagnie remarqua le vague à l'âme de Marianne.

\- « C'est ces plaisanteries sur vos prétendants ?, demanda Gertrude d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le prince Jean me fait venir. »

Gertrude pinça ses lèvres et fit la moue : elle connaissait visiblement quelque chose que Marianne ignorait.

\- « Son épouse est décédée, il est vieillissant et sans héritier...

\- Il veut m'épouser ?, accusa Marianne.

\- Ainsi la fortune resterait au sein de la famille du même sang.

\- Il est trop âgé. Je ne peux me marier avec un homme plus âgé que mon propre père. », conclut Marianne d'un ton abrupt.

Robin ne percevait que quelques mots de ce qui se disait en bas. Il avait simplement compris la peine de Marianne et l'idée d'un mariage qu'elle n'avait désiré.

Robin ne savait pourquoi mais il avait prolongé son séjour dans ce château délabré. Il s'éclipsait régulièrement pour voler eau et nourriture mais retournait toujours dans cette tour au pied de laquelle Marianne se plaisait à parler avec Gertrude. Il entendait la voix joyeuse de Marianne s'éteindre tandis que la date de ce mariage se rapprochait. Il retrouvait un peu en cette femme de sa tristesse, de la peine qu'il avait eu à vivre dans l'ombre de Richard. Son cœur noua à ce souvenir et lui rappela douloureusement sa culpabilité. L'existence de Marianne n'avait de valeur qu'au bras d'une tête couronnée.

Ses larcins, bien que de faibles importances, finirent par faire bruit du fait de leur régularité. Robin décida de partir et quitta la tour dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge. Il emporta son arc, son carquois et le maigre morceau de pain qui lui restait. Il descendit les marches fendues d'un pas silencieux. Il traversa la cour déserte et herbeuse. Il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de l'enceinte du château quand on lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête. Il s'écroula face contre terre et se retourna vers son assaillant, prêt à se battre. Son carquois s'était vidé de ses flèches, Robin était démuni. Et son adversaire était malheureusement trop près. Impossible pour lui d'être en position de force.

« Qui êtes vous ? Combien de sous vous a-t-on donnés pour me voir la tête tranchée ? » accusa la voix.

Robin, quelque peu sonné, plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer la personne porteuse de cette voix inquisitrice. Il l'avait pourtant reconnue. Marianne se tenait devant lui, les pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol, brandissant l'épée au-dessus de sa nuque. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle hésiterait à lui trancher la gorge à la moindre fausse note.

Son mariage approchant avec le prince Jean, il était légitime de croire que quelques têtes nobles auraient orchestré sa mort pour s'accaparer le trône vacant.

\- « Je ne cherche pas l'or. Je ne cherche pas à tuer, se défendit Robin.

\- Alors que faites-vous ainsi armé ?

\- Mon arc sert à me défendre, non à attaquer.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?, interrogea encore Marianne.

\- J'ai cherché refuge. Je m'apprêtais à repartir. »

Robin remarqua alors que l'épée acérée était en fait dans son fourreau, ce qui expliquait son anormale épaisseur. Il nota aussi le regard de Marianne : ses yeux le cherchaient. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité. Bien qu'à terre, il profita de la nuit. Marianne avait la lune dans son dos et son visage était distinct alors que pour cette dernière, il n'était qu'une vague silhouette fondue dans la nuit. Il profita de la chance qui s'offrait à lui et désarma Marianne, espérant prendre la fuite. Mais c'était sous-estimer les aptitudes de cette femme. Cette dernière dégaina une petite dague de sa manche et en fit sentir la froideur du métal au cou de Robin. Cette fois-ci, nul fourreau pour le séparait de l'arme. Le voleur déglutit, acculé.

\- « Je savais que quelqu'un était ici, reprit Marianne. Vous avez laissé des traces de boue au pied de la tour l'autre soir.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Marianne le regarda, silencieusement avant de lui dévoiler son idée :

\- « Enlevez-moi. Ainsi j'échapperai au supplice de ce mariage immonde.

\- Si vous me permettre, déglutit Robin. Je ne suis pas en posture pour vous enlever.

\- Vous feindrez. Au quel cas je vous trancherai la gorge. »

Marianne appuya quelque peu la lame pour lui prouver qu'elle ne se défierait pas si le tuer devenait une nécessité. Robin sentit que la lame était aiguisée et non une parure dissuasive et décorative.

\- « … C'est d'accord, dit-il finalement. Je vous emmènerai où vous le désirerez. Cependant, je refuse de vous menez à l'Ouest, sur les terres de Locksley.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est là d'où je viens, répondit évasivement Robin.

\- Quel forfait avez-vous commis ?

\- Quelque chose de suffisamment horrible qui m'empêche d'y retourner.

\- Puis-je vous croire ?, fit Marianne méfiante.

\- Je vous donne ma parole.»

Marianne rangea sa dague et Robin se détendit quelque peu. Ses muscles étaient crispés et endoloris. Il reprit sa respiration, l'air lui ayant manqué.

« Nous partirons au lever du soleil, décida Marianne. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Marianne se pencha légèrement pour mieux distinguer ses traits et Robin baissa les yeux, honteux, craignant que l'on reconnaisse son frère en lui. Mais Marianne ne le reconnut pas. Ce fut la première fois que Robin était vu en tant que sa propre personne. Il en fut décontenancé : il ne s'était jamais présenté sous sa propre identité.

\- « Je suis Robin, dit-il à voix basse comme pour confesser une faute.

\- Robin comment ?

\- Juste Robin. Je n'ai pas d'autre nom que celui-ci.

\- Dans ce cas, Robin, heureuse de vous avoir avec moi dans ma fuite. »

Marianne lui tendit la main. Robin la serra, non conscient de la portée de cette escapade.

* * *

Le prince Jean avait renoncé à épouser Marianne. Il s'était hâté d'abandonner les veines recherches pour se décider à épouser une autre femme d'une branche plus éloignée. On la disait morte de maladie ou dévorée par les loups et étant d'un rang noble de moindre importance et Marianne sombra bien vite dans l'oubli. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas quitté Robin ou peut-être était-ce Robin qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

Les maisons de bois fleurissaient ici et là parmi les arbres de la dense forêt, se fondaient aisément dans le paysage de verdure. Le campement était modeste. Ce petit village était devenu le lieu de leur demeure.

Robin était assis près du feu. Les flammes s'endormaient après avoir crépité avec force durant toute la nuit. Il avait posé son bras sur son genoux, contemplant sa peau. Il passa un doigt sur le tatouage qui ornait sa chair, se rappelant de l'importance que cette marque avait aux yeux de Richard. Même sur son propre bras, il restait le tatouage seul de Richard.

« Richard pourfend de son épée

L'ennemi à ses pieds.

Il nous protège

Mais c'est vous qu'il assiège...

Servez en son nom,

Richard cœur de lion... »

Robin chantonna faiblement, à voix si basse que l'on doutait parfois d'ouïr tous les mots de cet hommage à la bravoure de son frère. Il se frotta les yeux : lorsqu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ce jour, de s'en blâmer encore et encore. Il soupira, le souffle tremblant et salé. Puis il versa le contenu d'une jarre dans un récipient. Il se pencha au-dessus et regarda quelque instant son reflet, y trouvant la vue troublée de son frère. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il entendait sa respiration et se dégoutait encore d'être en vie, d'être trop lâche pour se donner la mort et payer la mort de Richard de son sang.

Il vit alors le reflet de Marianne se glisser derrière le sien et se retourna vers elle, chassant son chagrin de son visage.

\- « Tu n'as pas été à la chasse ? Il n'y a que deux pauvres lapins qui ont daignés se faire prendre aujourd'hui.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Robin dans un sourire sans joie. Je vais y aller. »

Il se leva et prit son carquois ainsi que son arc. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand du bruit se fit entendre. La garde royale sortait d'une maison, un enfant en pleurs dans leur sillage.

« C'est ma pièce … ! » pleura le jeune garçon.

Il essuya de ses poings son visage rougi et défia les gardes d'un regard noir. La mère du garçon le retint par l 'épaule, l'empêchant de commettre un acte fâcheux : il n'était pas judicieux de malmener les représentants de la couronne.

\- « Tu aurais pu garder ta pièce si tes parents avaient plus travaillé, répliqua un garde dans un rire vainqueur.

\- … Ils ont travaillés !, s'emporta le garçon. Mais le temps était mauvais et le blé...

\- C'est la vie, coupa le garde. Et le roi doit amasser de l'or pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

Le garde, dans un geste sadique, montra la pièce d'or au garçon avant de refermer son poing dessus et de la soustraire à sa vue. Il se remit en selle et son sbire fit de même. Le garde, assuré de son pouvoir et de la légitimité de ses actes, s'autorisa un dernier sourire satisfait avant de partir au trot. Le bruit de sabots fut étouffé par le sol meuble. Ce garde ne resterait pas longtemps dans l'anonymat. Pour la rigueur de l'application des ordres royaux, il deviendrait le Shérif de Notthingham.

Comme les autres villageois, Robin assista à cette scène d'une déchirante banalité. Les temps étaient durs pour ce village qui satisfaisait ses besoins par la chasse et avec le fruit de leurs modestes plantations. Le pain devenait une richesse et les estomacs criaient famine.

\- « Ce sont des voleurs !, ragea le jeune garçon en pleurant des larmes de colère. Ils le payeront ! Je jure qu'ils le payeront !

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, tenta de l'apaiser sa mère.

\- Ce sont des voleurs !, clama-t-il.

\- Ce sont les nobles... » soupira sa mère avec fatalité.

Robin regarda le tatouage à son bras. Son frère avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à faciliter la vie du peuple, à la défendre au péril de sa vie sur le champ de bataille. Le prince Richard levait son épée au nom de son peuple... Robin se pencha vers Marianne.

\- « Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à la chasse ?, proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Marianne. Tu n'es plus capable de ramener un chevreuil ? »

Elle avait le regard malicieux et se montrait ouvertement taquine avec lui. Ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre même si, pour le moment, ceci restait platonique et courtois.

« Je pensais m'attaquer à un plus gros gibier » sourit Robin.

* * *

Ils avaient repéré la salle dans laquelle le prince Jean disposait son or. Le richesse dormait alors que les petites gens pourraient l'utiliser pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Robin se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle, l'habit d'un garde royal lui facilitant la tâche. Il fit disposer le garde qui surveillant l'or, lui assurant qu'il assurerait la relève.

Robin referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre avec une bougie, signalant à Marianne en contrebas que tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

L'eau qui entourait le château était calme et noire, reflétant un soleil dépourvu d'étoiles. Marianne alluma alors une petite bougie et la flamme tremblotante donnait ainsi à Robin un point à viser. Il enverrait la corde à Marianne. De cette manière, ils pourraient faire glisser les sacs d'or le long de la corde et traverser l'eau sans difficulté.

Robin prit une flèche entre ses doigts. Il attacha une extrémité de la corde à la plume. Il banda l'arc et désigna la petite flamme de la pointe de sa flèche. Sa main effleura sa joue et il sut qu'il était près à tirer sa flèche. Son talent pour la maniement de l'arc était sien. Et malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, il pouvait voir le tatouage de son frère sur son bras. Robin décocha sa flèche, signant le début de sa légende.

Longue vie au roi Richard.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Une croyance au Moyen-Age voulait que les jumeaux soient preuve d'infidélité, une femme ne pouvant avoir deux enfants en même temps du même homme. C'est bizarre mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé. Les jumeaux sont aussi parfois perçus comme des mauvais présages, l'un est vuu comme bon, l'autre comme mauvais. Et des jumeaux en premiers nés pouvaient poser des problèmes d'héritage.**

 **Robin signifie « gloire, brillant » en germanique.**

 **Richard, ici, s'apparente un peu au Richard de l'Histoire. On le dit mauvais dirigeant ce qui est contraire à l'étymologie de son prénom (« bon gouverneur ») mais on le dit très bon combattant et on vante son courage, d'où son surnom « Richard cœur de lion ».**

 **La technique de tatouage décrite est le Tebori japonais.**

 **Mushu est un plat chinois. C'est aussi une bête mythologique mésopotamienne dont le nom signifie « dragon rouge » (Pour le coup, je dirais que Mushu de** _Mulan_ **vient de là.)**

 **La scène du jeu de paume ainsi que la scène de la pièce du petit garçon sont empruntées au** _Robin des Bois_ **de Disney.**


End file.
